


Lullaby For My Love

by YourLadyStar



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLadyStar/pseuds/YourLadyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the event that Robin sacrifices her life to destroy Grima for good. Chrom is devestated at the lose of his dear wife, but still hold fate that someday he will find her again. It hurts every moments she's gone, but he will find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby For My Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first songfic. Based on the song "Lullaby for a Princess", so I recommend playing it in the background during this. You should, it's a great song.

The silence, the coolness, and the peace of night. It is a lovely combination, but to him it was deadly. The silence was deafening, the cold was unbearable, and the peace was missing for him. This was the peace of others, not of him.

" _Robin…"_

The Ylissean king could only lay silently in his bed, unable to drift into the peace of dreams and sleep. The emptiness within the room and his soul kept him conscious within reality. Leaving him just staring down at the empty spot on his bed, the spot that should be occupied by her.

" _Why? You swore you would not do this..."_

Dawn was nearing, the faintest of light shining into his room. It would be pointless to rest now, especially with his mind running so rampant, something that had become traditional since the battle against the fell dragon, Grima.

Unable to take the horrid feel of his empty room, Chrom rose from his bed and left the room, silently walking through the long empty halls of his castle. No sense of joy or relief was within him for bringing his world peace.

Just sadness.

Sadness for her disappearance.

 

_Fate has been cruel_

_And so unjust_

_How could I have lost you as well?_

_Victory was so close_

_Yet peace so far_

_Fading as the dragon had fell_

_Now into the darkness, I'll give you my voice_

_I won't let your choice be in vain_

_As hard as I try, I'll continue to cry_

_Till the day I can see you again~_

 

Making his way to the outside courtyard, the king continued to contemplate, his mind beginning to wander. Wander to his past, before he met her.

 

_Once did a prince, whose bravery had shun so strong_

_Lead his people through times of grim_

_They smiled and said,_

" _Surely there is no woman_

_so lovely and so well deserving of him"_

_So great was his rein, so brilliant his glory_

_little fear that he would ever stray_

_But they knew not of the loneliness in his heart_

_growing only stronger with each passing day~_

 

Going further in his memories, he thought of when he met Robin, when he knew that he had fallen in love with her.

 

_Soon did that prince meet that one special girl_

_Whose very smile made him feel so bright_

_He knew in his heart she was the one for him_

_She was his missing half, his one final light_

 

But those pleasant memories faded when he remembered learning of the dreaded future, and the fate that awaited them at the hands of the fell dragon.

 

_But fate has a way_

_of ripping your happiness away_

_and leaving it mired in the darkness of death_

_But that young prince had refused to stop_

_For her he would fight on to his very last breath~_

 

His mind dwelled to the most recent memory, when they had gone to face the fell dragon head on and the inevitable separation of him from the love of his life was unknowingly creeping up on him.

 

_To the Ylissean queen; goodnight, my dear wife_

_Rest within moonlight's embrace_

_Bear my voice to her, oh winds of the Earth_

_Through clouds, through sky and through space_

_Carry the peace and the joy we had brought_

_and carry my sorrows in kind_

_Robin, I miss you far more than you know_

_Never will I have fear in my mind_

_So may you please return to my side?~_

 

Chrom vividly remembered watching Robin land the final blow on Grima, destroying him, but inevitable destroying herself. He had watched her fade away right in front of him, her final words ringing in his ears like she was right beside him.

" _Farewell Chrom. May we meet again…"_

The very sight and realization that she was gone drove the king to the ground in tears, something he hadn't even showcased when Emmeryn had sacrificed herself. He just couldn't handle the truth of the matter. It had shattered everyone, but with him, it nearly killed him.

 

_Every smile since that day_

_So fake and so untrue_

_I never imagined_

_I'd face life without you_

 

As he watched the sun slowly begin to rise, he brought his hand to his heart. The hand that held the ring from the most important day of his life.

 

_May these countless hours_

_Swiftly pass, I pray_

_I love you, I miss you_

_All these miles away~_

 

He remembered what Naga had told them. The possibility of Robin being able to survive should she choose to give up her life for the greater good.

Even though it was made clear that it was a small possibility, he had believed in it with all his heart.

He knew she was still out there, waiting for him.

 

_May every dream be_

_sweet tonight_

_Safe upon your bed of moonlight_

_Let no amount of sadness_

_or pain come near_

_For when you wake, I'll be waiting_

_to meet you, my dear~_

 

He heard several pairs of footsteps behind him. He knew who they were, and he was ready to go with them. The first voice was of his loyal knight and guard to him and his sister, "Milord, are you ready? We are about to set off."

 

_Sleep~_

 

The next voice came from his beloved daughter, "Father, do you think we'll find mother today?"

 

_Sleep~_

 

The last came from his son, whose very appearance embodies Robin, "Of course we'll find her! Right, father?"

 

_Sleep~_

 

To each question, he answered the same thing, "Of course."

They were all ready, they knew that Robin was still out there, and they would not give up until they find her.

Especially that young brave king.

" _Wait for me Robin!"_


End file.
